


Fold

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinks on Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Own nothing, make no money.

“I saw the CCTV.” Kono’s smile was bright and wide. “Impressive takedown, Brah.”

“Just trying to keep up with our fearless leader.” Danny looked up from typing a report.

“Speaking of, he’s buying.” She held up what Danny knew to be Steve’s wallet. “C’mon.”

“I can’t I-“

“Danny, you guys have been good.” Kono interrupted. “It could be better if you came with.”

“We’re friendly, not friends.” She drew in another breath, Danny stopped her. “You choose – Either I have too much to do with the reports when he doesn’t go by the books, or I’m not over him yet.”


End file.
